The Night Before Life Goes On
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Wally's staying. Kuki's leaving. 3/4 Read and Review!


**Okay, I was a camp for a week and it was amazing! I heard this song while there so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Sittin' up on the roof_

_Sneakin a smoke by the chimney _

_Checkin' out the moon_

_And the city lights_

They sat on the roof of his house, they always hung out here. They discovered it when they were 14 and realized that their parents couldn't find them there. Wally took out a cigarette and offered it to Kuki even though she didn't smoke.

"I thought you quit." She said sternly pushing the cigarette away

"I did, I only smoke when I'm stressed now." He answered lighting it

_He takes off his flannel shirt_

_Drapes it around her shoulders _

_Slides up behind her_

_And holds her tight_

He took off his jacket when he saw her shivering and he put it around her shoulders. He moved behind her and put his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, you know." She said

"I love you too Kooks."

_And she says "I don't want this night to end_

_Why does it have to end?"_

"Why does this night have to end?" Kuki asked leaning her head on Wally's chest

"We have to grow up I guess."

"I don't want this night to end Wally."

"I know Kooks."

_Tomorrow she'll be rollin down I-10_

_Baton Rouge, LSU_

_18 years in her rearview_

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up_

_Down the block _

_At daddy's shop_

_It ain't much but it's a job_

_They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

Kuki was going to Yale tomorrow with her mom and dad while Wally was going to work as a secretary with his dad until he found a place to study. They had been dreading this for ages and trying to pretend it wasn't coming but now that it was here it all felt unreal.

_Ooh_

_A tears falls off her cheek_

_And right when it hits his arm_

_He says_

"_Come on baby, let's get outta here"_

Kuki sniffled and started to cry clinging to Wally as he rubbed her back. She couldn't stand 18 plus years without him, her family was moving to Japan right after she graduated. And even if she didn't go with them that was still 4 years without him while she studied.

Wally dried her eyes and said "Come on baby, let's get outta here. We'll go for a drive or something."

_They take one last drive around town and _

_Man it already looks different_

_He bangs the wheel and says_

"_Life ain't fair! _

_And this growing up stuff, man, I don't know _

_I just don't wanna let you go!" _

The town they had grown up in was changing, not just because they were getting older but because they had realized they were getting older. As they drove past the Uno's they stared at the treehouse. They never had wanted to grow up. Wally stopped the car and banged the wheel with his palm.

"Life isn't fair! I don't wanna grow up, didn't we always say that? Everyone always said that and now I know why! I don't wanna let go of you." He looked at her as she unbuckled herself and jumped on his lap kissing him like crazy.

_Tomorrow she'll be rollin down I-10_

_Baton Rouge, LSU_

_18 years in her rearview_

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up_

_Down the block _

_At daddy's shop_

_It ain't much but it's a job_

_They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

_Yeah that's what my momma told me_

_And just like those kids_

_I didn't wanna listen to no one_

_Yeah there's nothing you can do_

_There's nothing you can say_

_And I know how it feels when_

_Love goes away_

_Tomorrow she'll be rollin down I-10_

_Baton Rouge, LSU_

_18 years in her rearview_

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up_

_Down the block _

_At daddy's shop_

_It ain't much but it's a job_

_They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long_

_But here it is_

_They don't have long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

Wally walked Kuki to her house that night knowing he wouldn't see her forever and a half. "I'm gonna miss you numbuh 4." She said slightly smiling while tears streamed down her cheeks; he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately.

"I'm gonna miss you too numbuh 3. I can't believe this is goodbye." He said against her lips, she pulled back and started to cry as he held her close, he knew her parents and Mushi were watching through the window but he didn't care. Connecticut was so far away.

She leaned back and dried her eyes, saluting him. "Mission accomplished numbuh 4."

He saluted back as a tear ran down his cheek "Mission accomplished numbuh 3."

He kissed her one last time and headed to his truck as she went inside the house; as soon as the doors shut they both started crying.

_6 years later:_

Wally walked to the diner owned by Patton and Fanny. He walked in and started to ask his friends what ws going on when he say some violet eyes staring at him and black hair hanging down her back.

"Kuki?" he said quietly

"Yeah. I'm back." She said as he ran up to her picking her up and holding her in his arms. She kissed him passionately. They had missed each other but now they were back together again.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Kuki said

"I promise," Wally kissed her again "Boy do I promise."

**I'm probably gonna do Whenever you remember by Carrie Underwood next as a decommissioning story. Review!**


End file.
